


all i can taste is this moment

by nataliecastle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliecastle/pseuds/nataliecastle
Summary: "Okay, am I drunk or did you really just say that?"





	all i can taste is this moment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://bisexualtaylorswift.tumblr.com/post/145495882380/steve-x-bucky-maybe-pre-warbucky-with-137-for)!

Steve did not drink enough to excuse his brain not stopping his mouth from saying that. Bucky stares and Steve at least counts his lucky stars that he doesn’t look disgusted with him. “Okay, am I drunk or did you really just say that?”

“You are drunk,” Steve says weakly. “You leaned on me the whole way home, remember?” He doesn’t think Bucky drank so much that he actually needed Steve to hold him up, not that he could do much to support Bucky’s weight anyway. But he wasn’t going to complain with Bucky’s arm wrapped around him, pressed close and keeping Steve warm despite the cool night air.

Bucky rolls his eyes, steps toward Steve. “But you said–Steve.” He sounds fondly exasperated, the way he often does with Steve.

“Buck, maybe we should talk about this tomorrow. Or never. Never would be good, I think.” Steve vaguely wonders about the possibility of the ground swallowing him whole right now. That would be very convenient.

“You wanna kiss me.”

It’s worse hearing the words come out of Bucky’s mouth than it was when Steve said it just two minutes ago. He can’t take it back, can’t deny it; it’s not exactly something a person says without meaning it.

But then he finally looks at Bucky standing a few feet away and he’s smiling shyly at Steve, an expression he doesn’t show all that often. Bucky is all bravado and cocky smirks that most people fall for pretty easily. “Yeah,” Steve breathes, moving forward to close the gap between them.

Being in such close contact isn’t anything unusual, but this is something Steve never expected, Bucky seemingly wanting the same things Steve does. Bucky is the one to lean in and press his lips to Steve’s. He kisses carefully, like he wants to get this exactly right, both hands resting on Steve’s hips. This is entirely different from the Bucky he’s seen on dates with girls whenever he actually manages to drag Steve out of the apartment with him.

Steve will never admit this, but he stands on his tiptoes so he can get a better angle to deepen the kiss. He puts his hands on Bucky’s shoulders, relishing in the feeling of his warm body right against Steve’s and his soft, wet mouth. Bucky tastes like whiskey and this is so much better than Steve imagined. And he’s imagined it a lot.

Steve pulls away a moment later, mostly because he needs to catch his breath. Bucky’s cheeks are flushed and Steve thinks he’s never looked more beautiful. “Goddamn, Stevie. Had I known you wanted to kiss me, I woulda done it when you were sixteen.”

He’s honestly surprised at that. “That long?”

Bucky just smiles, reaching out to push Steve’s hair off his forehead. “Yeah. Always.”


End file.
